


of an open stage

by ellarree



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Love Never Dies - Lloyd Webber, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Createcember 2020, F/F, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Light Angst, megstine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28419795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellarree/pseuds/ellarree
Summary: "Sometimes it feels as though the flouncing layers of bright feathers and too-short skirts don’t truly fit her."
Relationships: Christine Daaé/Meg Giry
Kudos: 4





	of an open stage

**Author's Note:**

> written for createcember 2020 day 29: simplicity

Chilled air flows gently across the empty floor as Meg wraps the plain laces of her pointe shoes around her leg. She hasn’t worn proper pointe shoes for a real performance in years, but something about the deceptively simple lines of the pale tan silhouette brings her back to her old life back in Paris. The smooth, unaccented appearance of a line of ballerinas in identical white skirts is a sight Meg is unlikely to ever truly revisit, but she can still keep some small part of that memory with her. Sometimes it feels as though the flouncing layers of bright feathers and too-short skirts don’t truly fit her, like it’s just a role she’s trying out before being ready for it. The simplicity of her past is still who she is on the inside, though she never lets it show.

It is not that she has outgrown who she used to be, that her forbidden thoughts of love have been left behind in France along with the woman who inspired them, but rather that there is no place for wistful pining on the refreshing cleanliness of an open stage. Her love is slumbering, cut off from Christine, but it is not dead. That much, at least, is simple.

**Author's Note:**

> so uh i've now officially written over 20% of the (tagged) megstine fics here on ao3, are yall proud of me or just concerned


End file.
